tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Klara De Jongh
Note:' '' *''This page has spoilers (with warnings). Read with caution. * Audio clips only showcase speaking manner/tone and might not reflect story dialogue. Klara is a harmonious and tranquil main character in Ensemble Mew Mew. She is the second member to join the Ensemble Mews. Despite Willow becoming a Mew before her, Klara’s personality and skill set qualified her to be the leader of the original team. |-|Civilian= |-|Mew= History 'Before The Ensemble Mews' : Klara was born in South Africa, living there for only a few years. At a very young age, she moved out of the country and into Lune City with her father, who had been very educated and was seeking opportunity there for a job in medicine. Her mother had died when Klara was born, and so she lived alone with him. : Klara's father became a doctor and helped people in the city while simultaneously raising his daughter. Unfortunately, as he was so busy, Klara had to do a lot of things on her own which resulted in a gained sense of independence and self-sufficiency. Moreover, she was very intelligent and was pushed hard by her father to be good in school. : To relax, she would enroll in as many sports as possible. These physical outlets allowed Klara to remain kind and serene in the face of extreme stress. Unfortunately, she lost her father before starting high school, and had to live and work on her own in order to pay for her living expenses. She remained vigilant in trying keep up with her education and get into college, hoping to be a kinesiologist for physical education and other athletic purposes since she'd taken a major liking to all her sports activities. While she had to diminish her activity to just a few sports, Klara still remained in yoga and kickboxing. 'Becoming a Mew' : In the time of the first Ensemble Mews, Klara was a senior, about 18 years old. She was in the same class as Vianney, whom she’d gone through all of high school with. She also knew Daniella, who started living with Vianney and who she’d regularly see when she visited. After Willow had transferred to Lune High and met Daniella, Klara was introduced to Willow through her. While Klara was more of a go-getter and always busy, she made sure to make Willow feel welcome and cared for, sensing her timid and sensitive nature. : Although the group got together regularly and hung out, their time spent together started to dwindle when the Diaboliques showed up, and Klara noticed that Willow was abstaining a lot from seeing her friends. She decided to have the group get together and surprise Willow after school, hoping that she would hang out with them instead of being reclusive. Klara had assumed that Willow's behavior was due to the death of her mother, Viola, but remained oblivious to what she was going through with the scientists, Cadence Harper and Celestia Sweet, both who were working in her home while watching over her. : When Klara and the other girls confronted Willow, she became so flustered that she turned into a cat, surprising everyone. When some of the Danseurs of the Diaboliques team came looking for Willow after the light of her transformation attracted them, Klara scooped her up and the girls all ran away until they lost the two. Afterwards, they went into the lab where Willow made everyone aware of what had happened and why. :Klara was one of the first to suppose that Willow might need protection, and the first to offer herself to helping her by becoming a Mew when the subject was brought up. She ended up being the second one to join the team, and because of her abilities and tendency to keep the group in harmony and lead them, she became the team’s center, or leader. About 'Personality' : Klara is quite a laid back and generally calm person. However, she is capable of being on the ball about things when needed, as she is accustomed to a very busy lifestyle with a hectic schedule. Because of her interest in an active lifestyle, Klara typically dresses in breezy but fitted clothing. : She is, of the group, the most well-balanced person with her emotions, being quite calm most of the time despite a lot of things that happen in her life. Klara seems to also be one of the wiser ones of the group, helping others with their problems, giving advice, and doing her best to accommodate herself to other people’s needs. She is, however, not above humor. She can sometimes be sarcastic or witty at times, and often adds light commentary to things. : Despite being the same age as Vianney, she is often seen as more mature than her because of how in-control of her life she seems to be. Despite this, she does make mistakes in judgement now and again and does not always have answers to everything, though sometimes she is expected to. 'Preferences' : Klara’s sign is Aquarius. She absolutely loves all kinds of sports, especially soccer and kickboxing. To relax, however, she very much prefers yoga, as it helps her to de-stress in a different way than just exerting force on things and teaches her calmness and balance. Klara also likes to hike, and is very attached to canines. She yearns to have a dog, as she can’t afford to take care of one given she has her hands full paying for her own apartment. She also has a knack for electronic music, oddly enough. The others find it contrary to her calm nature, but she claims it’s good for working out to and has an interest for all sorts of electronic music, from older forms to more modern electronic music. : Klara dislikes academic subjects—she knows of their importance, but would sooner be working outside than reading a book. She also dislikes bland food, and is known to overspice her food now and again when possible, much to the other girls’ distaste since they have sensitive palates (she has a spice rack that has more in it than her fridge sometimes). Some of her favorite foods include stuff from her childhood that her father used to make for her, such as curry or Bobotie. Mew Form 'Powers and Weapons' Klara's Mew Mark.png Klara's Licorice Tuning Sai.png Hedgehog babies 32191116.jpg Black Licorice.jpg Shadow (AnnikaDoll).png Tranquility + Harmony (AnnikaDoll).png : Klara becomes Mew Licorice '''when joining the Ensemble Mews, and she is infused with the '''Black African Pygmy Hedgehog. Her associated food is Black Licorice. In her Mew form, she grows a pair of hedgehog ears with spikes, and a small tail. Her associated element is shadow, and her powers from the Rainbow Pearl are activated by harmony '''and '''tranquility. So, in order to use them, she has to be in a calm state of mind at all times and be entirely focused. :She is able to channel her element through her weapon, the Licorice Tuning Sai, which look like tuning forks. Mew Licorice’s Mew Mark is a small patch of black hedgehog spikes on her back, and because she often wears breezy or open clothing, many people see it and assume it is a tattoo she got. 'Fighting Style' : With her Sai, Mew Licorice attacks with Ribbon Licorice Tune. She is able to channel her element through it and conjure it when needed to shroud herself or confuse the enemy. Mew Licorice tends to fight more rapidly and upfront without being reckless, but is often seen working with her team and combining attacks with Mew Blackberry and Mew Tangerine. : When she combines her attack with Mew Tangerine, their attack is called Licorice Beats. With Mew Blackberry, it is Opera of Shadows. Musical Themes See the series 'song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Klara’s theme is “Spectrum” by Suzumetune from the game Cytus. (See above) :Her associated instrument is the Tuning Fork, which is incorporated into her weapon. Although it is not traditionally an instrument, it is fitting since she is the group’s center and promotes harmony and tranquility, and the tuning fork can produce tones that reflect with this concept. Many people use tuning forks for pitch, but it can also be used in healing or relaxation. Role 'The Ensemble Mews' : Klara acts as the central leader, keeping her teammates together and helping them work through their issues. She often will make plans of attack and give the Mews advice on what to do when they are in battle if she sees them struggling or unsure of their next course of action. She also works with everyone as often as possible, usually combining her attacks with them or getting them to help the others. 'After Split' : After losing her powers to Étoile, the scientists told the group it would be best if they laid low, since that would be the only way they would avoid being hurt any further. Because there was no more that could be done, the group all went on their way as a result. : Klara ended up going to college after graduating high school, staying in Lune City but keeping to herself and moving closer to the downtown area. She went to college to be a kinesiologist, and did not really keep in contact with anyone but made it clear that if they needed her, they should call. 'After Resurgence' :'''''SPOILER: ⛔''Klara returned after receiving a call from Willow, unexpected since she hadn’t gotten in contact with anyone else since the incident as nobody seemed to want to talk, being in such low spirits. She returned to the outer areas of Lune City to where Willow was staying, happy to see her friend again and surprised by how much she’d changed in just two years. Willow worried that Klara and the others would judge her for what she’d done, but Klara understood why she might have fled and was just glad that she was safe. She also was proud that Willow had grown so much in character, and hoped that she would continue to grow.'' : She opted to help Marianne with her new Mew form, giving her advice and helping to train her in combat, since she was one of the only other ones who had a more upfront style of combat and was useful as a sparring partner. She never got her powers back or became a Mew again, but she bonded with Willow and Marianne after so long of living by herself. By this point in time, she was around 20 years old.⛔ Relationships *'Cadence Harper:' Klara finds that Cadence can be a little uptight, but wholly understands why she is and how much pressure she faces given that she and Celestia were the only ones working on the Ensemble Mew Project after Viola died. She does not always resonate with her, but she tries to be there for her as often as she can, knowing she needs the help. But because Cadence tends to be more individualistic and cold, she also knows when to back off and let her be. Because of this understood but unspoken sense of boundaries, Cadence is closer with Klara in relation to respect than she is to the others in the original group, and she treats Klara very much like an equal. *'Celestia Sweet:' Klara enjoys Celestia’s attitude and company, and will usually share some interesting ideas and conversations with the woman. She admires her sense of fashion and aesthetic, and is good friends with her. The both of them periodically have long-winded conversations, especially since Celestia has the tendency to prattle on about things. *'Willow Roth': Klara wishes Willow were more independent, but shows care and understanding on how to handle her. She is quite patient with her younger friend's progress, but does encourage independence and gives Willow advice on how to handle her insecurities regularly, when she knows she needs her help. She and Willow get along well together. *'Daniella Gillespie': Danny has an energy that Klara appreciates, but thinks she should slow it down at times. She, however, enjoys hanging around with her as a partner, as they are both into sports and will often play together here and there. At times, they may even challenge one another or drag the other girls into a game with them, though she and Danny are usually the only ones that sport passionately. *'Vianney Soubrette': Vianney is Klara’s closest friend, being in the same grade as her and having been there since her freshman year at Lune High. Both have endured similar circumstances like family losses and both bounce off of each other very well. Klara is typically able to manage Vianney's energy, and both girls enjoy sharing their passions with one another. ⛔''SPOILER⛔ *'Marianne Richardson': She enjoys Marianne’s energy and drive for life, and realizes that she has the kind of personality that she’d wanted for Willow long ago. She feels that Marianne is a good person who can influence Willow to come out of her shell, as she went from being hesitant to being reclusive and stone-faced, neither of which were extremes Klara thought were okay. She also finds Marianne’s passion for dancing adorable, as she never was much of a dancer herself and, of all the activity she partook in when she was younger, dancing was never one of them. ''Trivia *Klara is fluent in Hindi, having been taught it back home as her first language before actually learning Afrikaans, and later English. She continued to practice these languages for a while with and without her father until she had accustomed herself to them. *Since Klara moved to Lune City at such a young age, she never really developed an accent. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of The Ensemble Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Mews with Mammal Genes Category:Black Mews Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Darkness